Burlesque
by 21angle
Summary: Elena and Caroline head off to Paris to learn the art of Burlesque. Warnings: Dark Themes in later chapters, Drugs, Violence and possible Deaths. **SLOW UPDATES!**
1. Characters

**UPDATED: 7/17/13**

* * *

Characters-

Elena Gilbert:

Age: 18

Status: Recent High School Graduate

Bio: Elena has loved dancing since she was a little girl; it's one of her biggest passions next to writing. Previous girlfriend of Matt Donovan when she was 14-15. And of Stefan Salvatore when she was 17. Best friends to Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore. Sister to Jeremy Gilbert, with a little sister on the way. Daughter to Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

Damon Salvatore:

Age: 22

Status: Senior at University of Virginia, Pre-Law

Bio: Damon is sex on legs and he knows it and flaunts it. Has always been a womanizer. Have had 2 main girlfriends, Katherine Peirce, and Andie Star. Has had a major crush on Elena since she was 16 years old and is waiting to make his move. Best friends with Alaric Saltzman and Elena Gilbert. One brother, Stefan Salvatore, and his mother Maria Salvatore and father Giuseppe.

Caroline Forbes:

Age: 18

Status: Recent High School Graduate

Bio: Caroline is not one to sit back and watch other people have what they want and not have the same. She will always go after what she wants, damned the consequences that may behold. Daughter to Liz Forbes, the sheriff of her little hometown; and to Bill Forbes wealthy real-estate agent with a trust fund. She's an elegant dancer and plans to pursue a carrier in that or perhaps running her own fashion company. Anything's possible with a little talent, a lot of money, and connections.

Stefan Salvatore:

Age: 19

Status: Freshman at University of Virginia, Business

Bio: Stefan is the other Salvatore. Stefan's younger brother- is how he's always referred to as. He's known as the good and pure son. Which he is, and no one can tell him otherwise because its common knowledge that it's the truth. He's got it all planed out, take over Dad's business, marry Elena, have a few kids, and get that happily ever after he's always dreamed of with a dog and a white-picket fence. And he's determined to get it, one way or another. Brother to Damon Salvatore, and son to Maria and Giuseppe Salvatore.

Katherine Peirce:

Age: 22

Status: Senior at Duke University, Architecture

Bio: Katherine Peirce is a bitch, plain and simple, no doubt about it. She always get's what she wants, but it always seems to happen in the nastiest of ways. She wants Damon Salvatore back in her bed and all be damned if she let's Elena Gilbert take it from her. It's her mission to take out the little wench. Watch her try.

Jeremy Gilbert:

Age: 16

Status: High School Student

Bio: Jeremy's been through tons of faces. His hippies faze. His gangsters faze. His emo faze. He's currently on his druggie faze, unfortunately. He wants to get his act together and impress the girl he desires, a sexy Bonnie Bennett. He'll do anything for her and doesn't even know it. He just has to get her to notice him.

Bonnie Bennett:

Age: 18

Status: Freshman at American Universe of Paris, Pre-Med

Bio: Bonnie is the conservative girl. Unlike her two best friends, Elena and Caroline, she doesn't quite enjoy the party scene and would much rather stay in and curl up with a book. All her life she's wanted to be a doctor, to save lives. Although it is her plan to actually go to college and get her degree, she won't be missing out on their adventures to come. She's not to close with her divorce parents, Abby Wilson and George Hollow but she's very tight with her Grandmother, Sheila Bennet.

Tyler Lockwood:

Age: 19

Status: Freshman at University of Virginia, Football Scholar

Bio: Tyler is the stuck up pretty little rich kid. He's hot and has a lot of money. He's arrogant, cocky, and a bit of an ass… ok maybe a really _big_ ass. He's a player and he knows it. His dad tends to be abusive and he sees his time at college a way to act out without consequences, without wondering who might report back to Daddy-O Lockwood.

Jenna Sommers:

Age: 21

Status: Junior at _Accademia Italiana_, Photography

Bio: Unlike her sister Miranda, that last thing Jenna wants is to be a housewife. Although she understands that her sister was practically born to be at Grayson's side and organize local balls and functions; she couldn't force herself to do the same. She's a wild and passionate spirit so she picked up her things at 19, and transferred to the best photography school in Rome Italy. Here she thrives and flourishes.

Matt Donovan:

Age: 18

Status: Recent High School Graduate

Bio: Matt was Elena's first and vice versa. He loved her more than anything and still does. He's had a hard life with nightmare shifts at The Grill, his sisters' disappearance when he was 17 and his mother being God knows where. His life is a constant struggle, a battle and he yearns for the day when he can finally just get what he deserves for a change.

Andie Star:

Age: 21

Status: Junior at Duke University, Journalism

Bio: Andie is sweet and slightly clingy. Her best friend is Rose Honeycutt. She's also from a rich family, her father being in government and all. She wants to be an investigative reporter, but she desperately wants to be known as something other than 'daddy's little girl.' And Damon makes her feel that way. So she's determined to get him back on her arm and into her bed. Well she'll just have to wait in line.

Mason Lockwood:

Age: 23

Status: Senior at Duke University, Business

Bio: Mason's nothing special to say the least. He's Katherine's current play toy, and he enjoys every minute of it, but he'd much rather have a sexier Elena Gilbert in his bed. He's always been into her, the only reason he hadn't made a move yet was because of the age gap. Not to mention she'd always been taken. Didn't help that her male best friend and possible future lover, Damon Salvatore, was his sworn enemy; to say that she kinda loathed him because of her loyalty to Damon would be a kind way to put it.

Meredith Fell:

Age: 21

Status: Sophomore at Duke University, Pre-Med

Bio: Nothing much to say about little 'ol Meredith. She has a crush on Alaric Saltzman, always has always will. She stays away from the possible striking romance because of her dedication to her career. Becoming a doctor is her dream, and she can't afford to let anything or anyone get in the way of it. She just can't let go of her dream for another.

Alaric Saltzman:

Age: 23

Status: Senior at University of Virginia, Education

Bio: Alaric had experienced a nice child hood, growing up had been just fine. All was fine and dandy until his freshman year where he met young college professor Isobel Flemming. Despite his best friend Damon's warning, Alaric pursued the beauty. There was something forbidden and beautiful about what they'd had. It lasted for months before another professor found out about their passionate rendezvous, demanding they ended it or he'd go to the board and report them. So that's what Isobel did, ended it, putting a stop to their scheming affair. Leaving Alaric a drunk, let alone a heart-broken drunk; leaving Damon to pick up the pieces of his heart.

* * *

Foreign-

Anna Mikaelson:

Age: 16

Status: High School Student

Bio: Her mother Pearl died when she was young leaving her to fend for herself in the streets. One day while begging for change a stylish family sees her and immediately takes her in. The Mikaelson's welcome the small child in to their home with opening arms. She looks up to her sisters Rebekah and Violet and tells almost everything to her protective older brother Elijah.

Elijah Mikaelson:

Age: 24

Status: Executive at the Mikaelson Corporation

Bio: Being the next to eldest of his siblings, Elijah has always been the one to look up to. He and his younger brother Klaus make sure to watch over their younger siblings in hope to keep them in check. His older brother Finn keeps him on a tight leash making sure he stays in line so they can work side by side. He adores his younger sister Anna and makes sure she has everything she ever wanted, no matter what the cost.

Rebekah Mikaelson:

Age: 19

Status: Freshman at Paris American Academy, Fashion

Bio: Rebekah is the youngest of the family, by blood that is, which means she tends to be a bit spoiled. Or a lot spoiled. She's used to getting her way. Getting what she wants, when she wants, how she wants it. No acceptations.

Klaus Mikaelson:

Age: 23

Status: Senior at Paris College of Art, Fine Arts

Bio: Klaus is the third oldest son on the Mikaelson family. He wants to be a professional artist. He wants people to see his art work and smile and think 'Wow.' He plans to prove his father wrong and show the world exactly what he's mad of, no matter what he has to do, to do it.

Violet Mikaelson:

Age: 21

Status: Junior at the American Universe of Paris, Marine Biology

Age: Being the oldest girl of the Mikaelson clan, Violet has a lot of pressure on her to be perfect. And although she is classy, elegant and beautiful she can't help but wonder what it'd be like to be normal. Sometimes she wants to pick up her things, change her last name and go live out in the real world, with real people. Maybe one day she will.

**(Ashley Benson)**

Kol Mikaelson:

Age: 21

Status: Junior at University of London, Fine Arts

Bio: Kol is a party boy. He likes to drink, do drugs, and get girls. He's seductive, vindictive, and his personality resembles one of a snakes. He comes from money so must know to stay on his good side. He fears no one except his father. But know that he is not someone to be tested because he'll creep into your mind, body, and soul; mess up everything you ever thought or believed.

Finn Mikaelson:

Age: 25

Status: Second in Command at Mikaelson Corp.

Bio: Finn is his parent's favorite. Although they see a perfect son, he has many flaws. With a controlling and over-bearing attitude. A creepy personality to match; his inner control freak. Finn scares many and with good reason. Cross him or his family and he will end you. Simple as that.

Sage Dubois:

Age: 23

Status: Senior at Paris American Academy, Fashion

Bio: Sage is Finn's only exception. He loves her. She loves him. Thanks to Rebekah the two met at a fashion show showcasing both girls work. They have an on and off relationship as she can't handle his over-bearing protective, controlling ways at times. One day love might not be enough.

* * *

**Character's to come-**

Aimeé Proal:

Age: 21

Status: Lead Burlesque Dancer

**(Holland Roden)**

Melody LeBlanc:

Age: 19

Status: Student at Burlesque and Dance Academy

**(Crystal Reed)**

Simone LeBlanc:

Age: 21

Status: Burlesque Dancer

**(Shay Mitchell)**

Adrien LeBlanc:

Age: 21

Status: Junior at the American Universe of Paris, Psychology

**(Colton Hayes)**

Isabelle Bonnet:

Age: 18

Status: Freshman at Paris American Academy, Fashion

**(Jessica Stroup)**

Maéva Valentine:

Age: 22

Status: Burlesque Dancer

**(Lea Michele)**

Océane Arnette:

Age: 21

Status: Burlesque Dancer

**(Jessica Lowndes)**

Celine Surette

Age: 42

Status: Retired Burlesque Dancer, Dance Instructor

**(Kate Beckinsale)**


	2. Welcome to, Paris

_**BURLESQUE.**_

_-Welcome, to Paris.-_

* * *

_Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down_

.

.

.

Elena Gilbert, 18 year old dancer that didn't know what she wanted. Caroline Forbes, an 18 year old tease who happened to be best friends with Ms. Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett an 18 year old med student who doesn't understand her two best friends but will always support them- doesn't mean she won't give judgy commentary though.

The three girls had been best friends since the sand box, hell since they all came out of their mother's vaginas they had been together. Elena had always been the fun girl but always held back when it came to simply getting what she wanted, there was always something that told her to do the wild thing but those voices of reason was always there pulling her back. One of those voices happened to be Bonnie Bennett of course. Bonnie was never quite the life of the party, not even close- she unlike Elena didn't hold back, she simply didn't want to flirt and party. Caroline on the other hand was not sensible or judgmental what so ever; whenever she saw something she wanted she went and got it without a second thought, be damned the consequences. So let's just say Elena was a mixture of both her best friends but she craved to be able to have fun without her right shoulder angel weighing in on it.

They grew up in small town Virginia, Mystic Falls to be exact. And let's just say Caroline Forbes wouldn't be staying in Mystic Falls for the rest of her life to run charity fund-raisers and become a real life example of Desperate Housewives. It had taken a year to convince them but eventually they were on board with the plan. Caroline was a fabulous dancer as well as Elena- both were interested in pursuing it for a while instead of college; both were from filthy rich parents who just wanted them to be happy. So when they asked for the chance to do a little traveling for around a year before college, their parents although reluctant eventually complied.

It was all mapped out perfectly; Caroline and Elena would settle down in a nice little spacious apartment that had 3 bed rooms, near the school of their choice. And Bonnie was nearby in a 2 bed room apartment complex, it wasn't as luxurious as her friend's but it wasn't trashy either- it was cozy.

Everything was planned out perfectly and they'd be leaving a week after graduation, Paris was in for a shock.

* * *

_**- July 14, 2012 -**_

_**Mystic Falls, Airport.**_

"So why are we here?" Stefan asked skeptically

The girls had already said goodbye to their parents who they promised to call, email, Skype and text daily. They had gathered all of their friends to meet at the airport as they'd told no one but their parents where they were going after graduation. This was their goodbye.

"Well, we're leaving- so this is goodbye." Caroline said bluntly with a big smile on her face. Elena's father's driver was outside with their luggage so it'd be a surprise when everyone arrived, the bags would only give it away.

"Caroline, we said we would tell them gently!" Bonnie scolded- confirming that the blonde wasn't lying, their eyes all widened.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?" Damon asked in slight panic mode- they couldn't be leaving.

Elena smiled sadly at them, "Caroline and I wanna experience the world before we have to go get an education and get a job and blah blah..." She explained to them

"And what about you Bonnie, what are your plans?" Jeremy asked hoping that'd the mocha girl would be staying behind.

"Although I won't be doing what they're doing, I'm still going- the three of us can't be separated." She said looking lovingly at her best friends.

"I can't believe you guys are just gonna take off with no warning," Matt huffed not wanting Elena to go- he still loved her dearly.

Elena sighed, "C'mon it's not like this is goodbye forever, we can still text and Skype and we'll visit on holidays." She assured them.

The group couldn't help but get watery eyes at the thought at _all_ three girls moving away- it'd be hard with one let alone all three.

"What state are you moving to?" Damon asked with a shaky voice, praying it wasn't too far.

Caroline grinned, "Try continent buddy! We're moving to France!" She squealed excitedly. Bonnie and Elena couldn't keep the happy smiles of their faces at the thought of finally arriving in the city of love.

Everyone's eyes bulged comically,"You're what?!" They asked in one breath almost simultaneously.

"Caroline and I got accepted into the Burlesque and Dance Academy, if we make it we could be on the Moulin Rouge!" Elena squealed excitedly at the thought of becoming a dancer once and for all.

Damon eyes glazed with lust at the thought of the girl he thought was amazingly sexy, and had a crush on for years, in sexy lingerie and corsets doing to sinful act of teasing men and woman across the globe. He was starting to hate it less and less by the minute.

"Wow Elena, that's very…awkward and exposing, don't you think?" Stefan asked hesitantly. The thought of the love of his life bearing her body to strangers rubbed him in the wrong way; this wasn't the sweet girl he'd dated. Her whole dancing burlesque thing was going to put a MAJOR kink in his white picket fence dream.

Damon smacked him harshly in the chest before fluttering his lashes at the cunning brunette, "Ignore him, he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. I think it's sexy."

Elena giggled at him dreamily, "Thanks Damon, you're so supportive." She smiled at him. "Unlike your brother." She added sending a glare to Stefan.

Her best friends giggled quietly behind her as they knew about her secret, usually well hidden, crush on the eldest and dreamiest Salvatore.

"Of course I am Elena." He smirked at Stefan cockily before sending her one of his 100 kilowatt 'panty dropping' smiles. "Now let's go have a…private chat before your flight." He said and took her hand in his steering her off from prying ears and eyes.

Stefan and Matt glared at his back in jealousy while the girls giggled. Tyler shrugged indifferently, the only one he cared about was Caroline; loving, sweet little Caroline.

Jeremy walked to Bonnie and steered her aside, "I'm gonna miss you Bon." He smiled.

She blinked in surprise at the fact that Elena's kid brother would miss her,  
"Why would you miss me Jer?"

"Because I'm in to you Bonnie." He smiled with a shrug before pecking her cheek lightly and walking away with his hands in his pocket, leaving the mocha skinned girl gob-smacked.

"So, I don't like the idea of you going all the way across the world with only Blondie and Bennett to protect you," Damon started once they'd reach a safe distance.

"I'll be fine Damon, don't worry." Elena smiled at her best friend.

He boldly wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his chest,"I know you will. But it's not going to stop me from coming with you." He shrugged indifferently resting his chin on top of her head.

Elena pulled back slightly and stared at him in shock, "What do you-"She was cut off by Damon.

"I just need to transfer colleges; I'll be there in a few days, a week tops." He said simply kissing the top of her head.

"No, Damon you can't. It's supposed to be Caroline, Bonnie and I on a new little adventure. No fellow Virginians allowed."

Damon smirked at her comment before mock pouting, "But Elena," He sing-songed "I'm your best friend to, and I wanna be there on your little adventure. Plus it's hard to keep up long distance relationships."

"Damon you-"Elena quickly shut her jaw when what he said finally sunk in. "Wait, did you say long distance relationships?"

He smirked, looking her up and down slowly, "I was gonna ask you out. But it'll be difficult if you're not even in the country."

Elena eyes widened. "So what do you say Elena, are you gonna let me ask you out in the city of love?"

She blushed before muttering, "I'll see you in a few days."

He chuckled softly before replying, "Be extra careful and don't do every crazy thing Caroline tells you are cool, until I get there. Ok?"

"Ok. My Aunt Jenna is not that far away, so she's going to fly out from Italy to help us move in."

Damon nodded before laughing, "That's not exactly reassuring, and from what I can remember Jenna is quite the party girl herself.

"Well, still. It counts for something right?" She giggled with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it does 'Lena." He smiled grabbing her hand and steering her back to the group they'd grown up with.

"First Class flight to Paris, France; all boarding at the gate." The flight announcer called.

The girls exchanged last hugs and kisses with the friends they loved dearly. Damon kissed Elena's neck sweetly, "I'll see you soon."

Her eyelashes batted as she blushed to the root of her hair, "K, Damon." She smiled at him with a breathy sigh.

He chuckled at her dreamy look pecking her lips and turning her around where Bonnie and Caroline stood with the bags, exchanging amused looks. He patted her butt making her giggle and start walking to her best friends, "Bye Lena!" He called.

"Goodbye Damon." She smiled over her shoulder at him, a certain sexy sway in her hips.

He bit his lip, his smirk still present, watching her as she walked to the gate with her other best friends. He knew he had it in the bag now, and he was positive that being in Paris of all places would only sweeten the deal of getting Elena on his arm and in his bed, permanently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Damon, you know I still love Elena?" Stefan sneered with an angry snarl on his face looking at his slightly older brother.

Damon rolled his eyes before slipping on his Ray-Bans, "Yeah well we both know you can't give Elena what she wants and needs."

"I can give her everything you can't Damon. I can give her kids, a husband with a paying job, everything Elena wants. You encouraging her to strip naked in front of strangers is not giving her everything she wants and needs." Stefan rambled with a smirk thinking this would make Damon back off for a bit. Oh how wrong Stefan is.

"Just let me handle Elena and be a man about it Damon."

"She's not stripping, Burlesque is the art of teasing, meaning just a little skin. And Elena wants a love that consumes her, passion and even a little danger. You can't give her that brother and you know it, so shut the fuck up and be a man about it." Damon smirked back at him repeating his final words.

Without waiting for a response he hopped into his vintage Camaro speeding off to University of Virginia to transfer for his senior year to Paris, France where the girl that made his head spin was currently residing in.

He'd have Elena Gilbert, and no one would stop him from getting her. No one.

* * *

_**Paris, France.**_

_**- July 16, 2012 -**_

Elena and Caroline plopped down on their cushy white couch with loud sighs; they'd finally finished un-packing and arranging furniture.

"I love being rich! This place is just exquisite." Caroline sighed dreamily staring around their large apartment.

Elena giggled at her silly friend before getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab some of the expensive wine they'd been given as a gift to as a gift to the country. "Isn't it awesome how we can get served here at 18 instead of 21?" Caroline smiled running her fingers across the black marble counter tops.

Elena smiled grabbing a bottle of _Champ des Etoiles Pinot Noir, _some of the most expensive andcherished wine in France, "Hell yah, it's amazing."

She carefully popped the cork and poured the silky red liquid into the champagne glasses Caroline set out for them.

They both sipped at the wine and moaned at the lavish taste. It tasted like smart red Burgundy, rich in the sweet taste of fresh raspberries. "God this is heavenly!" Caroline giggled sipping the wine slowly like she'd been taught as a young child.

Being founders, you had to know how to drink wine in the proper manner.

Elena nodded in agreement, the taste of it and the way it slid down her throat was truly amazing. "It is." She nodded in agreement.

The door knocked interrupting heir discussion about the fabulous wine. Elena raised an eye brow, "Is that Bonnie?" She asked confused.

Caroline shook her head, "No we're meeting her for lunch." She reminded her.

Elena shrugged before heading to the door, wine in hand, looking down at her appearance making sure she still looked presentable. They'd gone shopping in the past two days so they'd be Paris presentable. And you best believe that they did.

Elena wore an AX Paris Kick out Lace Dress. It stopped mid thigh and flew outward like a skirt at the bottom, the bust being lace. VALENTINO GARAVANI lace peep-toe pumps on her feet, toe nails colored a light peachy pink. A Simple Ring Gaia Repossi for Z&V on her pointer finger, fingernails painted in the same peachy shade of pink. Betsey Johnson Fabulous Fuchsia Pearl Bow Studs in her ears. Her fashionable look completed with her long rich brown hair straightened with small curls on the end and a simple black bow in her hair. She looked beautiful and like any other young and stylish Paris resident.

The stunning brunette opened the door and smiled wildly when she saw who was there. Leaning against the doorframe casually with a smirk was her best friend…Damon Salvatore. He wore a dark blue navy shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and his usual black combat boots on his feet, his hair his casual messy. "Hello Elena." He purred doing that eye thing that drove her up the walls.

"Damon." She breathed with a small smile. She leaped across the thresh-hold of her new home and pounced of the God-like man and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

He laughed at her and childishly spun her around in his arms, her feet hardly ever touching the ground. She giggled at his humorous childish behavior, relishing in his natural musky sent mixed with expensive cologne.

He finally set her down on her feet and looked her up and down with a smile, "Don't you just look beautiful." He stated looking her up and down hungrily.

Their stared meaningfully into each other's piercing eyes. She found herself losing her sense looking into his charming gaze that sent heat pooling between her thighs. He found himself losing his power looking into her Doe like chocolate brown eyes that simply melted his heart and caused his member to harden in his skin tight jeans.

"Quit it with the eye sex and come in," Caroline giggled from behind Elena.

They both rolled their eyes but never the less walked inside, Elena took his hand and guided him into the luxury apartment, closing the door behind them. Elena carrying his duffle bag filled with some clothes while he carried 2 suit cases. "Welcome to France buddy." Caroline smiled at him.

They'd dated a year ago, though it was more like casual sex if we're being honest. They'd ended on good terms and considered each other great friends. Sure they'd fucked and chucked each other but it been meaningless fun, besides they didn't want to give up their endless banter anyways.

Damon's blue/grey eyes swept over the interior and design on their new home, "Wow this is a nice place."

The girls giggled and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah it really is." Elena smiled at him causing him to playfully smirk back at her.

The 3 former Virginians sat in the living room chatting about what they'd do in the city of love. They were just finishing up the last bit of the exquisite wine when Damon quipped, "Where's Bonnie?"

"Shit! We were supposed to meet her for lunch and it's now dinner time," Caroline shrieked setting her glass on the black table that sat in the middle of the room, careful not to spill the dark colored wine on the expensive rug underneath.

"I'll be right back, I need to call her." She explained before venturing up the wooden stair case.

As soon as she was out of sight Elena boldly hopped on Damon's lap straddling him and smiling sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon smirked looping his arms around her waist, lightly squeezing her bum.

They'd both changed earlier into more comfortable clothes. Her in a plain white t-shirt and light blue jean shorts white her hair cascading down her back. Him in black basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"How would you feel about you me and a sweet date at that pastry place down the street, um…Strohers was it?"

She nodded recalling the name of it, "Yeah that's it. I hear that place is amazing, some of the best pastry's in Paris." She smiled lovingly at him. "I'd love to attend Mr. Salvatore, it's a date."

He smirked at her, "Excellent. Now Ms. Gilbert, I must ask, may I kiss you?"

She blushed heatedly at him, "Yes, you may." She whispered.

This was her dream come true, after all she'd had a crush on him for what seems like forever and ever. She was sure that she'd get everything she wanted with little to no effort. She was in one of the most beautiful places on earth with her two best friends, with the guys she had a major crush on. She was in the place where people could easily fall in love, she was sure to finally get Damon Salvatore, the man of her dreams.

He looked her in the eyes, as if asking for permission, he must have liked what he saw or got what he was looking for because he quickly smashed his lips to hers sending her into full bliss.

It was everything she'd ever imagined it to be. It was everything he ever imagined it to be.

Her lips were soft and pouty and fit perfectly against his. She kissed so softly while running her fingers through his hair. Soon he ran his tongue against her bottom lip, asking -begging- for entrance into her hot warm mouth. She immediately opened her mouth wanting his skill-full tongue to clash with hers in a steamy French kiss, ironic I know. He thrusted his tongue against hers relishing the way her grasp on his black raven locks tightened and she moaned softly into his mouth taking pleasure in the way her kissed. Damon ran his hands up and down her back playing with the strands of brown locks he managed to find as most of her hair was over her left shoulder gracefully. He eventually settles for gripping her softly curved hips as they kiss heatedly. Elena runs her hand up and down his firm chest smiling at the way his muscles ripple beneath his thin t-shirt. She could feel his excitement through his basketball shorts, making her moan once more.

They swiftly broke apart when they heard 3 separate giggles that sounded almost simultaneous.

"It's like soft core porn."

They looked to see an amused Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline all sitting on the stairs that came from the front entrance way of the town house.

Elena blushed to the roots of her hair and quickly scrambled off of her best friends lap. Damon awkwardly adjusted himself so his growing bulge wasn't as obvious and visible. "Great timing girls, fantastic timing." He said sarcastically with a wink.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Still sarcastic as ever Salvatore?"

"Still as sexy as ever Sommers?"

She snorted at him, "Considering you were about 5 seconds away from banging my niece, that's not exactly a heartwarming compliment. More like perverted."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Nice to see you to Jenna, it's been a while."

Elena cut in quickly before she could respond, "What are the two of you doing here? I didn't even hear you come in."

"That's because you were too busy sucking face with the elder Salvatore." Bonnie smirked at her.

"Shut up." Elena said quickly before hopping up. "We should go do something fun, we're in Paris for God's sake!"

The blonde giggled, "You're right 'Lena! We should go do something!"

"And what exactly did you lovely ladies have in mind?"

Jenna smirked, "You girls are finally of age and the legal drinking limit is 18 here so let's go clubbing!"

The foursome agreed happily to dress up and go out clubbing for the first time in Paris, France. It'd be a hell of a night, that's for sure...

* * *

The gang didn't have a car, as the girls never had to drive with drivers and Damon's car was being shipped - carefully of course – to France and would be at the apartment in a few days. They took a taxi and quickly arrived at one of the hottest club's around- _Le Cab_.

This night club was highly rated, with celebrities and models frequenting the establishment regularly and it just being a fantastic large place to be.

Eventually they got in by tipping the money hungry bouncers, helped that the girls were absolutely stunning and that they were suckers for 4 pretty faces much to Damon's amusement.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off the girl he'd been crushing on since she was 16. Elena looked good enough to eat in her short tight black _Ruched_ dress with a zipper running down the middle on the front of it. Betsey Johnson Samnta N – Fuchsia pink pumps coated in a sexy black lace. A black Indian bangle covered in pink stones, silver hoop earrings, and finally a silver ring with a small pink diamond in the shape of a heart with a black coating around it like a case. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles and Damon wanted for her to wrap them around his waist like she'd done earlier in their heated make out session. Her hair was curled beautifully down her back in spirals.

Caroline hair straightened her hair and went with a lighter approach to her attire. A short light purple skater dress with mid arm length sleeves, matching purple sky high pumps, a black stone diamond ring, and a single simple black bangle on her right wrist.

Bonnie wore a plain red mini dress with her hair wildly curled into rings. She wore all red and black jewelry that accented the dress perfectly. Her lips stained blood red and 6 inch black heels on her feet.

Jenna wore a corset styled dress, the top being like a crop top without straps- pink and lacy; the bottom of the dress being a pencil skirt. Her hair was curled sexily and she had on light pink lip gloss and matching jewelry that made her dress pop out.

All four girls were amazingly sexy and the French people that occupied the large club couldn't keep their eyes off of them.

Before Damon could even think about sitting down Elena had dragged him to the dance floor with a sexy sway of her hips. A powerful drum beat pounded through the speakers, Elena had her back to his firm toned chest.

They moved gracefully and sensually to the music, both relishing in the feeling of being so close. Damon leaned down and began to nibble and kiss her neck as his hands wandered across the flat plains of her stomach. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder, her body humming with pleasure.

They needed more…and they were going to get it…

* * *

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

Damon slammed her back into the wall in the private room in the back. They'd paid for it all the while trying to not jump one another. They listened to the peaceful pop music while they grinded into one another, letting out the built up sexual tension.

He kissed her hotly, molding his lips with hers. She tasted like the finest wine; her hair smelled like strawberries, she felt better than the silkiest sating. Every detail about her overwhelmed his senses, and in a way it scared him. He'd never felt like this before, never. But he liked it.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

Elena wrapped her fingers in his belt loops, tugging him closer. He took the hint and gripped her waist, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly. He nearly moaned - he always knew that her legs would wrap perfectly around him.

Their lips were attached to one another's and there was no going back. Her dress began to ride up her thighs and up her hips until it was bunched at her waist.

"Are you sure you want our first time to be in the back of a club, sweetheart?" Damon asked breathlessly. "I can wait, as long as you need."

Elena bit her lip, "Can we just fool around?"

He smiled at her and pecked her lips sweetly, "Yes, we can most definitely do that."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

He gripped her bum and carried her to a large plush leather couch; he sat down first and then set her in his lap so she was straddling him. He kissed her neck as he massaged her breast through her thin dress. She grinded her hips into his while she ran her fingers through his raven black hair slowly, she loved the way his body felt against hers.

He slowly lowered her zipper while looking her into her eyes. He kept eye contact while slowly kissing her chest, her exposed cleavage and down her stomach to her navel. He leaned up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss while he caressed her shoulders easing her to feel pleasure.

Slowly he broke the kiss, he brought his hand to the waist band of her lacy panties but never looking away from her face, "Do you trust me, Elena?"

"Yes," She whispered to him biting her lip.

He smiled pecking her lips, "Then relax and let me take care of you."

She nodded, "I can do that."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

His touch was slow and soft, a beautiful caress that held her melting in his arms like a puddle of sap. He placed feather light kisses across her collarbone while his hands placed soft caresses across her stomach. Her belly quivered under his delicate touch. She kept her eyes open, making herself watch as he pleasure her; it was even more sensual to watch him.

"You are so beautiful, 'Lena." He whispered against her chest still slowly kissing across the area, "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long,"

He gradually brought his hand to touch her clit over her thin underwear. He leisurely began to move two fingers over her button in a circular motion causing her to moan and wiggle in his lap. He kissed her cheek and slowly down her neck. He increased the pressure a bit but still kept the snail's pace.

He squeezed her little button with his thumb and pointer finger causing her to cry out at the delicious friction it caused. "You deserve the finest things in life, 'Lena. And I plan to give you every bit of it." He whispered using his other hands to caress her beautiful, bountiful, breasts over the lacy thing black fabric of her strapless bra.

He slowly increased the pace as he felt her began to shake, her moans becoming louder and louder.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

"Oh god, Damon." She moaned into his shoulder, grinding her hips to his leisure pace.

"You're okay, 'Lena," He cooed softly pinching her nipples through her bra. "Just let yourself feel the pleasure,"

And she'd do just that, "Damon!" She moaned feelings herself get closer.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky (X2)

Elena could feel herself falling to the edge, she just needed a push. Something to help her fall completely into the pleasure.

As if sensing her dilemma he quickly prepared his words to send her over the edge, "Come for me, Elena. Come hard."

She moaned loudly finally hitting that spot. Her body shook as she cried out into his neck and shoulder. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as fireworks erupted in her mind.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

As Elena came down from her high Damon zipped her dress back up, kissing the exposed olive skin before covering it up by her body hugging dress.

She was than reminded of the fact that he was still yet to receive pleasure when she felt his hardness poking her bum.

She reached out to touch him but he quickly stopped her, taking her small hands in his, bringing them to his lips.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"Tonight is about you and your pleasure, sweetheart."

"But you didn't-"

"It's not about me. I just wanted you to trust me with your body."

"You're so patient," She sighed kissing his lips softly.

"Only with you baby doll, only with you."

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

"Welcome to Paris, Elena." He whispered stroking her brown curls down as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! It took me a while to complete this because I kept losing my inspiration. But it's finally done!**

**All outfits are on Polyvore so please check them out! Review!**

* * *

**Song Inspiration for this chapter:**

**Christina Aguilera – Show Me How You Burlesque**

**Rihanna - Diamonds**


	3. Sex on Fire

_**BURLESQUE.**_

_-Sex on Fire-_

_She comes through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)_

.

.

.

Damon walked around the large bedroom he'd picked as his own in the luxury apartment. He stood bared from the waist up, bobbing his head along to the fist pumping music blasting through the Dr. Dre headphones stuck in his ears. As the Adonis moved around his room listening to Imagine Dragon's- Radioactive his roomies fixed breakfast from down below. He could smell bacon and eggs and pancakes. And made sure to hurry his ass up to get to that good food.

"Damon, breakfast!" Caroline hollered.

"Damon?!" Elena yelled after a moment when he didn't respond.

Because of the pounding music in his ears her nothing but the deep seductive beats of the song. He smirked at himself in the mirror as he walked past it to his bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up a bit.

"I'll get him." Elena volunteered and without waiting for a response walked up the spiral staircase and down the hall until she'd reached her lovers chambers. She knocked softy on the door, "Damon?" Her heart beat increased slightly worried, what if he had fallen in the shower and cracked his head and gotten food poising and God the possibilities were practically endless. "Damon, I'm coming in." She warned waiting for his cunning voice to utter an inappropriate response. When she didn't receive one she wrenched open to the room and entered his room.

She looked around the room noticing he'd packed most of his things away, she saw all of his things neatly where they belonged. The bed was neatly made and still showed no sign of the man she'd crushed on since her late teen years. Her suspicions however were put to rest when the looker in question stepped out of his adjoining bathroom clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was slightly tussled from sleep and he hadn't bothered to fix it up. He looked up from his I-pod touch and smiled at her. He popped both of the ear buds from his ears and looked her up and down with a small smirk.

"Don't you knock?" He alleged teasingly.

"Sorry, but we called you down for breakfast and when you didn't respond we assumed the worst." She said blushing slightly as he stared at her. But she couldn't help but admire the way his bulging muscles were on display in the tank. She loved the way it was see through enough that she could detect those washboard abs that he wore oh so well.

"See something you like?" he taunted.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Bite me, Damon." She headed out of the door but stopped to look at him over her shoulder with a diminutive smile, "Remember breakfast." With that she stalked off back downstairs to her blonde headed roommate.

The male beauty beamed to himself, "I think I'm gonna like Paris just fine." He remarked to himself aloud.

"Hey, D." Caroline remarked as she chomped on a crispy piece of turkey bacon.

Damon traipsed down the stairs and into the kitchen with a grace he seemed to be born with. "Morning, Car." He said in greeting pecking her on the cheek as he walked around her stool to get to the refrigerator to pour himself a drink. "Mmm, looks yummy." He said in regards to meal laid before him.

"Thanks." The teenage girls utter in unison smiling cheekily at one another. He chucked lightly as he filled a glass with his favorite non alcoholic drink- orange juice, no pulp of course.

He loaded up his plate and took a seat on the stool next to Caroline as Elena sat on the counter munching on some bacon while drinking her morning OJ. They all made small talk, laughing and such as they all finished their homemade breakfast's.

Elena hopped down from the pristine counter and quickly washed up her dishes before downing the rest of her juice in one, "I'm going to go shower. Later." She said before skipping up the stairs.

Damon watched her until her olive figure disappeared and sat still for a moment, "Is she ok?"

"As far as I know, yeah." She said as she finished her last bite before going to the sink to wash her plate and silver wear. "Why?"

"Nothing." He said slowly not even sure if he believed his answer. "She just seems a little off."

"Well she hasn't done her morning ritual yet, so give her an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She giggled. "Just take a beat."

He rolled his eyes before smirking, "So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Well I don't know about you," Caroline started drying off her plates quickly, "But Elena and I are going to get the grand tour of the Burlesque Academy."

"How does that even work?" He asked curious as he had yet to be explained the actual details of their tamed teasing.

"We have one week of learning three times a week. And every night we have to go either a party or a showing." She explained.

He nodded his head slowly before smirking, "I want in on those parties." He remarked.

"I figured." She giggled slightly. He bobbed his head in agreement, "Awesome."

The two sat around chatting for a while when Elena clad in a plain baby blue hoodie and light blue jeans came down. She slipped black toms on her feet and left her hair pin straight. She grabbed her phone, keys and wallet before addressing them. "I'm going shopping and stuff." She spoke while grabbing a water bottle.

Damon smiled, "Want company?"

She glanced him, "Actually I'm going to run a few personal errands on the way so rain check. But I'll pick some corsets up thinking of you."

He chuckled though he thought her tone was a bit…off. "Ok. Wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Not really." She said without sympathy. Seeing the surprised and sullen look on his face she quickly corrected herself, "Dinner?"

"That sounds great. Car?"

"I'm in." She smiled.

"Cool." Elena said running her tongue over her teeth. She was getting a bleaching today.

"Hey can you pick up my lingerie order?"

Elena nodded her head her brown curls shaking with the movement. "Got it. Well, I gotta go. Ciao."

* * *

Damon and Caroline along with Jenna and Bonnie strolled into the apartment after lunch and shopping. All of them had gotten stylish haircuts. Caroline with rambunctious blonde curls that framed her pristine skin. Bonnie had gotten her hair in a similar raven black color to Damon's, straightened it perfectly then gotten sexy bangs. Aunt Jenna had cut her hair so it was a little lengthier then shoulder length. Damon had gotten a normal trim.

They unloaded the bags in the living room before going into the kitchen for a glass of wine.

"Rose, White or Red?" Damon asked.

"Rose." The girls answered simultaneously making all of them chuckle. He nodded and went to gather a bottle and wine glasses.

As they all slowly sipped the expensive wine they chatted about this and that when Jenna thought of something.

"Where the hell is Elena?"

Damon sighed, "She said she had shopping and 'errands' to run."

"I hope she's ok." Bonnie said softly puncturing her plump bottom lip with her tooth. As if the cunning brunette had been reading their minds, they heard the sound of a key turning in the lock along with the sound of giggling. Their all exchanged glances before walking out to the living room where they saw Elena and a mysterious face. Their jaws dropped collectively.

Elena had cut her hair off a few inches and had gotten spiral curls with rich red highlights. She wore a light blue denim sleeveless blouse paired with dark blue skin tight jeans. On her feet were ankle combat boots, they were floral multi print and absolutely stunning. In her ears with flat earrings with a shade to match her top, the logo printed on them 'Marc by Marc Jacobs'. Surprising all of them an infinity nose ring sat on her nose. Her lips had a light pink gloss painted on them making them pop. She'd left the buttons undone at the bottom of her top and splitted it so you could see the silver rose belly button ring. She had a single silver bracelet on her wrist and an infinity ring on her left middle finger. Her makeup was light but flawless. Her nails were a contrast of blues and purples creating a galaxy effect.

Her companion was just as flawless. With soft deep red curls drifting down her back created a sexy lusty look. Her lips were painted a deep red that only added to her seductive look. Her eyes were a golden brown that contrasted with her milky white slightly toned contrast. She was wearing a grey denim jacket that paired with nude peep toe heels. She wore matching beige flowing knee length dress that had soft ruffles in them. She had a cute little black criss cross bracelet. Her nails were a sexy blood red.

"Um…hey Elena." Caroline said with a small confused smile. "Elena's friend."

"Bonjur." Elena remarked happily with a bright smile. "C'est mon ami Aimeé Proal." _(This is my friend)_

"Aimeé Proal…that sounds familiar." The bubbly blonde spoke to herself.

Elena smiled at her, "That's because it is. She's the lead dancer on the Moulin Rouge."

"We met at the hair salon." Aimeé said smiling adoringly at the fashionable brunette. "She mentioned that she was giving herself a makeover for her new dancing career and we found out that'd we both do the same thing."

"Well, nice to meet you Aimeé. I'm Elena's Aunt very much young Jenna." The slightly older woman smiled. They had similar hair colors. The beauty quickly shook her hand and returned the greeting.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Caroline Forbes."

The two girls quickly introduced themselves to the intimidating yet stunning red head. "Nice to meet you both."

"So you must be Damon." Aimeé said with a small smirk glancing at Elena who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mmm." He hummed. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance…Aimeé." He cooed seductively taking her hand and bestowing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Elena snorted and grabbed her shopping bags and staking up the stairs with her perfected grace.

Aimeé smiled knowingly and chuckled under her breath before grabbing her own bags and following after her new companion leaving behind the three women and teenage Adonis shocked and slightly confused.

"What was that?"

* * *

"Everyone is this room is a dancer, everyone in this room is good." An strong elegant voice bellowed. "But not everyone in this room is great, excellent, and superior. Not all of you have what it takes."

Some girls shook with fear as did others' who hid behind that with a mask. Others' simply stood with their heads' held high ready to go though any obstacles because they were born knowing they had what it takes. And they were ready.

"By the end of this week 6 of you will be chosen and will star along with my other beauties. These girls stood where you were and made a name from themselves. Can you keep up?"

The woman stalked around in nothing but black lacy panties and a leather vest that was only partially zipped up. It showcased her matching lazy bra. She had 5 inch black stilettos. Her hair was appealing in rippled curls.

She smiled a predatory smile and walked slowly her heels clacking as she went. She stopped in front of Caroline.

"You are gorgeous." She murmured. "I can see you dancing second chair."

Caroline kept the ecstatic look off her face and replaced it with a look of boredom instead. The teacher slowly walked around her taking in her flawless skin, her compelling curves and the waves and colors of her hair. "What's your name?"

"Caroline Forbes." She answered levelly.

"Well, Caroline, dance well and you'll be a burlesque star in no time."

"Thank you Ms. Surette."

"Call me Celine." She smiled cunningly. She moved on before coming upon Elena. Her eyes widened drastically upon noticing her features.

"You my dear are striking." She said almost in shock. She took in her perfect olive skin, the big brown orbs, to her silky chocolate locks. She thought the extraneous piercings' were daring but she thought that the fact that she had the guts to do it made her package that much more delectable. She had the perfect handful of breasts and 'grab me' hips. She remind her of herself when she was a young, brave 'take no shit' girl with a 'take no prisoners attitude.'

"When did you get these piercings?"

"Today Ms. Surette." Elena said glancing at the stunning woman before her.

"Why?"

"I wanted an edge. I've always wanted them. Is that a problem?"

The woman guffawed at how quick and feisty the young dancer was and it intrigued her immensely. "I like you as well."

"What's your name, jeune fille?"

"Elena. Elena Marie Gilbert."

"Vous êtes un peu juvénile sexy." She smirked. (You're a sexy little juvenile.) She wanted to know if the girl before her spoke fluent French.

"Je vous remercie, Je fais de mon mieux Madame." (Thank you. I try my best madam.)

The woman smirked impressed. "I've made my decision. Ma petite boule de perfection et mon petit rebelle sexy obtiendra les leçons privées." She spoke her French accent rolling off the tongue. (My little ball of perfection and my sexy little rebel will get the private lessons.)

Caroline and Elena smirked at one another over the moon that they'd obviously made a good impression.

"For the rest of you grab your schedules on the way out." She said waving her hand dismissively. The room quickly cleared of the amateur dancers and in walked the professionals.

Three gorgeous women entered the dance studio. One being Aimeé. The other two were just as beautiful.

"Les filles, répondent Maéva, Océane et mon chéri Aimeé." (Girls, meet Maéva, Océane and my darling Aimeé.)

"We've already met Aimeé." Elena said smiling at the vixen.

"Oh?"

"Yes we met at the hair salon and hit it off." Elena spoke. "She's nice." Caroline nodded in agreement with a soft smile.

"You have met her as well, parfait?" She asked curiously. (Perfect.)

"Elena et moi sommes les meilleurs amis et vivent ensemble." (Elena and I are best friends and live together.)

"Parfait! Then you two can help one another, oui?" (Yes)

"Tout à fait." Elena smirked.

"Bonne. Maintenant nous commençons." (Good. Now let us begin.)

* * *

"You two girls were amazing!" Océane commented with a smile. She twirled her curly black hair around a single finger showing of her pearly whites as she did.

Maéva nodded in agreement, "Absolutely stunning!"

Caroline blushed a salmon pink, "Thanks." While Elena simply smirked slightly.

The group was at the club from the night before looking proactive and tastefully flirtatious of course.

Océane wore a black lace front gold belted shirt dress that showed of her stunning thighs, legs and arms. She'd paired the sexy little number with Jeffrey Campbell lion head lita platform boots. The beauty had a certain come hither look.

Elena wore a Women's Sweetheart Neck Line Bandeau Dress which features a beautiful, white, lace covered bodice complete with a flattering sweetheart, bandeau neckline and contrasting navy blue, two-tiered floaty skirt. Camilla-1 Fx suede lace p Wedge Boots was lodged onto her feet her olive skin tone on various display.

Maéva displayed herself in A Georgette fit & flare dress featuring caged sides, scoop neckline. Adjustable spaghetti straps. A shirred skirt, invisible back zipper with hook-eye closure, fully lined. It was basically short, black and tight and made her look erotic. Especially with the racy pumps on her feet; A bright hot pink suede blankets the silhouette perfectly while hiding a 1 1/2 inch platform. A floral print and Japanese cat graces the sole.

Caroline looked good enough to eat in her one shoulder sketch tunic shell and painted on grey skinny jeans. Black Faux Suede Round Closed Toe Strap Platform Heels were on her feet adding to her height. Her makeup was flawless and only made her simple but perfect outfit pop even further.

Aimeé was particularly enticing in her Alice + Olivia white Brigitte top. Stretch-jersey. Black stretch-mesh back panel, elasticated patent-leather waist belt, silk organza-backed peplum, fully lined. Exposed zip fastening along back. MANGO super slim-fit black ripped jeans that highlighted her womanly curves. She completed her fashionable look with cross bow Mary Jane pumps. She'd curled her red hair perfectly so it draped over her left shoulder and down her back, her pouty lips painted a deep seductive red.

All in all the girls looked completely fuckable and they knew it along with everyone who had an eye or two to see with.

"I'm excited for that party tomorrow." Caroline commented taking a sip of her fruity cocktail.

"You've never partied until you've partied with burlesque dancers on E." Maéva smirked with a small laugh remembering her first burlesque party.

"On E?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yeah, you know ecstasy." Aimeé said.

"Well, yeah, I know what it is but why do they take it?"

Océane smirked at her, "Sweetie, ecstasy is fucking amazing period. But when you're a burlesque dancer on it…well it's like a whole new world. All you wanna do is drink and dance and just be free. It's the best feeling in the world."

Caroline smiled, "Where do we get it?"

"You'll be given some; we'll make sure of that. Trust me." Maéva nodded her head along to the blaring beat as she spoke.

"Sounds like a hell of a party." Elena smirked. She couldn't wait.

"I will drink to that!" Aimeé said and all the girls cheered and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"Hey, there you guys are!" Bonnie smiled from her position on the couch. Her and Damon had been watching movies and talking for hours. They weren't as close as he was to Caroline and Elena but the two of them had some fun whenever they were together.

"Hey Bon, hey D." Caroline replied with a smile while Elena only nodded while going to the kitchen to get some water. Caroline began to rant off her day to Bonnie while Damon followed after Elena with a frown on his face. She'd been weird with him.

"Hey 'Lena." He smiled at her as she sat on the counter drinking her Fiji.

"Hey." She said.

He frowned at her once more, "Alright just tell me what I did."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been avoiding me all day, babe."

"No I haven't." She denied.

"Lena." He exhaled noisily. "C'mon, it's me you're talking to here. I know you."

"Look it's just…" She sighed as well. "I can't have a boyfriend right now. I mean I really like you but when I'm with you I want it to be forever. And right now I'm only 18 years old, and I'm going to be a burlesque dancer. I wanna get high and dance and screw who I want when I want. I don't want to be tied down and being with you before I'm ready would be unfair to both of us."

Damon stared at her for a moment before nodding with a small sad smile, "I get it, 'Lena. But I still want to be a part of your life. And I want to be with you, maybe not in the way I want to right now, but maybe in another way."

She raised an eye brow, "Fuck buddies?"

"Well…yeah." He smirked at her.

"Mmm…ok."

And with that they crashed their lips into one another prepared to fool around a little bit. Although the term was 'fuck buddies', she wasn't ready to you know…fuck. So as he hoisted her legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs, their lips firmly attached to one another, she hoped she was making the right decision...

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Damon stood around the table eating waffles when the doorbell rang. Caroline paused her fork armed with waffles and set it back down. "I'll get it."

She hopped off her chair, her hips swaying in her pink skinny jeans. She pulled down her tiny tank top and plastered a welcoming smile on her face before opening the door.

"Aimeé…um what are you doing here?"

The strawberry blonde smiled at her, "I'm here to pick up, Elena."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked coming into the room with Damon behind her looking slightly annoyed that it was obvious Elena would be ditching them for the day once again.

"None of your business." Elena smirked as she hopped down the stairs looking as amazing as ever.

Her upper body clad in a V décolleté sleeveless shirt with pearl beads. Her usual jeans switched for Zara flower print trousers that fit her like a glove and highlighted her curves. On her feet were pearl colored ballet slippers with a small bow on them. She had keys and salmon pink ray bans in her left hand, her I phone in her right.

Aimeé looked her up and down, "Great minds think alike, _magnifique_." (Gorgeous)

Elena smirked knowing she meant that they both dressed in the same type of clothing. The strawberry blonde wore a navy baby doll neck pleated blouse with a white collar. On her long legs were rare London Aztec print leggings. Her hair was perfectly curled as usual and she looked dashing with the matching navy beanie on her head. She perfectly displayed her model swag in her navy superman converse and her matching nerd glasses.

"Elena I thought we could hang out today…" Damon trailed off.

"Well we made plans to go out today…maybe tonight, D." She smiled before following Aimeé out of the door. "Later guys!" She called over her shoulder.

"Later, babe." He whispered to himself before sighing with a roll of his eyes before grabbing his jacket and keys to his motorcycle and going out the door.

"Damon where are you going?!" Caroline asked running after him.

"To blow of some steam, don't wait up Care Bear!"

* * *

_The dark of the alley  
The breakin' of day  
The head while I'm drivin'  
I'm drivin'  
Soft lips are open  
Knuckles are pale  
It feels like you're dyin'  
You're dyin'_

"This is crazy!" Elena yelled in between giggles as she spun around her hair blowing in the wind. They were all alone on the rocky land.

"You were born to dance, Elena." Océane commented taking a drag of the joint they were passing around.

"You think?" She smiled excited.

"Hell yeah!" Aimeé squealed. "You're a wild one!"

"I'm a wild one!" Elena yelled to the open space.

"How do you feel, 'Lena?" Océane commented with a small knowing smirk.

"Infinite. Powerful. Wild. Free…like I can do anything and everything I want."

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's to transpire_

"Welcome to the land of dancing rebels. In this moment you are infinite, Elena."

She paused looking at both of her companions before smiling. "I am infinite."

_Hot as a fever  
Rattlin' bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it  
If it's not forever  
If it's just tonight  
We still had the greatest time of my life_

The three girls looked at each other before laughing hysterically. They all jumped up and began to the dance to the blaring music. They bounded up and swayed they hips enticingly. Anyone who were watching them could see it was almost in slow motion as they danced. Their bodies moving perfectly to the beat, the sunlight hitting their skin perfectly.

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
You  
Your sex is on fire_

_You_  
_Your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed_  
_With what's to transpire_

The way they moved was free but practiced, every movement was with an acquired grace that simply couldn't be taught. With a wild presence that screamed power. It commanded attention; it demanded all eyes on them. And they would always have it.

* * *

******Song Inspiration for this chapter:**

**Christina Aguilera – Show Me How You Burlesque**

**Kings of Leon**** – Sex on Fire**

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I'm a very mean person. But let me just explain that I'm very sorry that I neglected all of my stories. But honestly it was too much pressure writing all these different stories. My muse is like on constant crack. And it decided to go to rehab to the last few months. But now it's back and I'll try to keep on top of this and my other popular stories. So comment, review, follow, favorite and shoot me ideas. But I want everyone to be aware that I've decided to change to course of the story and make it a bit darker than planned- there will be violence, drugs and possibly death. So if that isn't your cup of tea well sorry. Plus I've decided to add Characters and I'll list the actor/actress playing them. So be sure to check it out after reading this. Thanks!**


End file.
